


Blinking Out

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon, watching the sky.





	Blinking Out

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 9/Falling Stars

It had already been a long day, but Leon climbed anyway. Years ago, it had taken a bit of effort to get up to the roofs in Second District, but now it was just habit. Climb. Find a spot. Sit. Look up. Never took that long to see a star or two- worlds, really -falter or fall. Aerith had tried to break him of the habit, but it never worked. He found it sort of reassuring, almost, that they weren't alone in their loss.

There was a soft rustle beside him, and a greeting, and... a reminder of hope, too.


End file.
